Truth Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Demand, OBSESSION
by Blacki Niwa
Summary: James Potter has always loved the company of his three best friends, but after a druken party game he beigns to develop a worrying obsession over one of them. When James see's the object of his affections with another man he snaps. SLASH Sirus


**A/N:**Ok this is a fiction I started writing yonks ago for a friend of mine who adores Remus/ Sirius pairings. We had a massive debate once of James Potters sexuality on whether or not if he liked men whether he would be bi or gay.

So basically this fiction is and extremely belated, Christmas/ Valentine/ Birthday/ what ever other special occasion, present for my darling friend Roz. Love you dearly babes and I hope Chapter one is up to your standards.

Oh and I must thank my mother for helping me out with wording.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters created by JK Rowling. This fiction is purely for fun. All I own is the plot line and towards the end most of that is inspired by JK's original plot line.

ENJOY  
xxxx

****

****

**Truth Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Demand, OBSESSION**

_'Pad kissed me! _

It's killing me; I can't get it out of my head! It's pathetic, really. I've seen him naked before- I've seen all the marauders naked before! So why is this sticking with me? We showered together, sleep in the same room and have compared sizes on numerous occasions.

_Why suddenly has his kiss done this to me? It was just a kiss…GRRR! What am I saying?'_

It was last year, at night - Boxing Day evening. The boys and I were doing our bit for Hogwarts' recycling system and helping them enforce the 'no underage drinking' rules, by drinking every last bottle we could find, confiscate and drag from hiding out of the boys' bathroom! It didn't matter that we, ourselves, were underage!

I had never seen Wormtail get himself in such a state! Sirius and Remus could barely keep their hands off each other. I'm beginning to think they aren't joking around as much as they want me to believe.

By the time we all collapsed to a heap on the floor, all of our clothing had been severely reduced. Peter's pants (underwear included) had been burnt to a pile finer than Phoenix ashes. Sirius was down to his silk pink boxers that some Ravenclaw second year had given him on Valentines Day! Remus was wearing nothing less than a bed sheet around his waist, smiling seductively at a radiating Sirius.

And me? I was in my jeans. Commando style. Very painful, but I couldn't remember where my boxers had been summoned away to.

"Truth or Dare, ladies?" Pad declared, adjusting his waistband to lie teasingly around his hipbones. Wormtail burst in to hysterical laughter, clapping his hands manically singing: "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, demand, promise! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, demand, promise!"

"Cool it, rat boy."

"RAT BOY!" he was off again. More manic laughter!

Remus smirked. Making sure his bed sheet was at least semi secure, he edged over to Pettigrew. With a sly toothy grin, he bent low near Peter's ear.

Instantly the giggling ceased. Peter's drunken beetroot face blushed to the deepest shades of burnt maroon, and a glazed look of longing spread dreamily across his face! Creepy!

Remus pulled away, his tongue slithering slyly back past the lips that tamed it. Pettigrew's ear seemed to be quivering.

He turned to me. "Truth or Dare, James?"

"Truth," I answered confidently. Sirius yawned. I threw a cushion at him. "Fine, you stupid mutt! Dare, then."

"Better, Prongsey, much better!" he growled. Moony wrapped his arms around Sirius' bare chest. Sirius breathed deeply and licked Moony's lower neck.

"Please!" I laughed, "save my virgin eyes and get yourselves a room."

"Jealous" Moony cooed, nuzzling Sirius' hair. "I'll share him with you."

"Go on, then," Sirius said, eagerly sitting up. "That's your dare, Prongs. Sleep with me!"

Peter shook his head. "No, we all have to be witness- and I'd rather not watch!"

Moony nodded. "Sorry, but I could never watch my bitch at it with another four-legged animal!"

Despite being sickened beyond belief, I was somewhat thankful.

"No can do!"

"How 'bout a kiss, then?" Sirius grinned, winking slyly at me. "No one has any objections to watching to men kiss, do they? Moony?"

He shrugged. "I'll grab some more beer."

"Wormtail?"

He shook his head. "Traitor!" Sirius smiled again.

"I'll be gentle, Prongs, don't worry," he growled, slinking across to me on all fours.

I could barely move as his body fell on top of mine, his hands sliding their way up my chest, around my neck and into my hair. His face was close to mine; I could taste the fire whisky on his breath.

"Why are you blushing, Prongs?"

And then there were his lips on mine. His eyes closed in pleasure. My heart racing like some athletic runner! I closed my eyes, too. I was lost, lost in his kiss. His tongue traced my lips, prying them open, and our tongues met in a battle against each other and I could no longer breathe. I now knew why girls couldn't resist Sirius; he was magical.

And suddenly he stopped. He pulled away, grinning. I was still underneath him, his knees either side of my pelvis. He turned around to face the others: "Truth or dare, Wormtail?"

I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my head. I found myself kissing the rest of the boys that night too, but all I could think of, all I and remember is how Sirius felt; warm and powerful.

Months down the line and I was still thinking about it. I could hardly eat; I couldn't sleep at night, unless he'd snuck into my bed with me, or vice versa. I would spend lessons staring at him. I nearly lost the snitch in Quidditch because I couldn't keep my eyes off his blurred figure in the stand. All I could think about is him and his kiss. Our kiss!

I found myself making excuses to be with him, talk about him, and look at him. Any excuse, anything- anything as long as it brought me within inches of his flesh! I was a man obsessed.

It got so bad that I would hex any girl who went near Sirius. I would force her into forgetting him, or make her fall for someone else completely. I once made one of the girls, a pretty blonde third year Hufflepuff, fall in love with Snivels. It was so funny watching her eyeing him up in the great hall. A Hufflepuff fixated on some greasy, hook nosed Slytherin.

But the worst of my obsession was yet to come. I had watched the two of them for so long. We always joked, played along, and messed with the idea so much that I still can't be sure I didn't just imagine the whole thing.

It was one of those horrid days, when the weather just could not make up its mind. One moment the sun was shining, and the illusion of summer tanned everyone. The next, we may have been living in a permanent monsoon.

It was about midday, when the sun had been shining for a good few hours, I decided to escape my obsession, with Quidditch. Flying was always my one escape. I loved to fly. Being high enough to escape from the world below, and having free control of my movements. I could twist and turn in the air in ways I could never do on the ground.

In the air, my worries seemed to leave me. There was nobody else around. Just me. Alone….

I could forget Sirius momentarily. Every time the kiss entered my mind, I would force my broom higher in the air, 50ft… 60ft… 70ft… 90ft! The clouds were my limit and they were about to turn against me!

In seconds, I was soaked. I couldn't see the frame my glasses, let alone see through them. My uniform was shrink-wrapped onto me. My hair seemed to grow in length, thanks to the water extensions. I began to lose control of my broom as the wind picked up, and threw me into the darkness.

Frustrated, I marched my way back into the changing room. My broom splintered slightly as I threw it hard against the stone wall. Stupid bloody rain!

I had stripped down to my boxers before I noticed. My Quidditch uniform was in a sodden pile beneath my thankful dry school uniform. I needed a hot shower! It was only then, when I was stood outside the entrance to the shower that I heard them!

"Remus, I can't keep doing this!"

_Moony?_

"No Sirius, we can't!"

_SIRIUS!_

"Remus, please I'm begging you don't do this, please!"

"NO!...I mean, I would, I want to! I do! But I can't, we can't!"

"WHY?"

I could hear the desperation in Pad's voice. Whatever they were discussing was serious.

"Because…because…"

"Because what?" I edged around the corner; I had to see their faces to know what was happening.

Remus was against the wall; he looked pained and upset. I wondered if Sirius had hit him. But Sirius was standing over him, his hands cupping Remus' cheeks. They both held each others' gaze, sharing the same expression.

An expression I knew too well. The one I wore when ever I looked at Sirius, the one I saw in the mirror every time I thought of Sirius…the look of pure want!

Sirius pressed his forehead against Lupin's. Their noses touched, nuzzling one another gently. "Remus…I love you."

And he kissed him! It wasn't fake, it wasn't a game, and it sure as hell was not a dare. It was a kiss, a pure and simple true-love kiss. Shared by both of them. A proper kiss!

I wanted to run! At that instance I wanted to tear my eyes away from them and leave them. Leave Hogwarts. But I couldn't; horrified fascination kept me glued to them.

Sirius drew away from the kiss first, "I mean it. I love you."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Remus wrapt his arms, around Sirius neck, and replied: "I love you too."

I'm not sure how long I stayed watching them. I couldn't move; I watched transfixed, seeing everything. I watched them, as Sirius unbuttoned Remus shirt, and Remus slid down, unzipping Sirius' trousers with his teeth. I was horrified, watching my best friends… the man I loved with…with…that dog!

I remember watching as they fell to the floor together. I wanted to burn Remus alive as he took Sirius in his mouth. I hated the look of pleasure upon Sirius face as Remus caressed his naked body. Teasing him, then stopping, before bringing him back to the point of no return, before stopping and waiting for him to beg for more.

It got worse when Sirius played master. I watched Remus take everything from him, breathless with pleasure, as Sirius' body pressed against his own. Sirius' hands on his body, caressing him, pleasuring him.

I wanted to be that dog, wanted Sirius to treat me like that, to give him everything and more- more than Remus could possibly give.

"Remus?" Sirius' breath was hard and heavy; he looked like heaven had been laid naked beneath him. "Remus let me?"

The last thing I remember before storming out of that Quidditch changing room was Sirius licking his lips, before disappearing behind Remus. I didn't need to know what was about to happen. I didn't need to see it, hear it or in anyway sense it.

Grabbing my school uniform, I changed quickly and ran from the changing rooms. The sun was back! It was shining brightly through the diminishing clouds. I cursed it. How dare the weather be so happy! How dare the world shine beautifully, when _my _Sirius was with another! How dare he…..How dare Remus touch him!

I avoided them for the next two days. I couldn't sleep again. I couldn't even eat. All I could see in front of me everyday was Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus.

Three nights later, the full moon was upon us. Usually the boys and I would have plans, but I couldn't bear to be near them.

I hated the sight of Remus more than anything right then. I sat through four lessons of him and Sirius passing looks. It was sickening. Every word they spoke to one another irritated me. I felt sick with each syllable. I wanted Remus gone. He had to go. If I couldn't be with Sirius, there was no way I was going to let Remus have him.

It was the night of the full moon. I was feeling like crap. I had such a headache, just from listening to Sirius and Remus swapping jokes. Vile!

I sought medication from Madman Pomfrey; but I'd forgotten about the full moon and that she would be helping Remus evade detection from curious eyes tonight. CRAP! Why it was that everyone I needed was helping or loving Remus? Remus, Remus, Remus, always bloody Remus Lupin. I wished he would just disappear.

The hospital wing was deserted except for a few unconscious students, recovering from whatever jinx, illness or crazed magic creature had sent them here in the first place. I took no notice of them, and they returned the favour.

I knew Remus and Pomfrey would be on their way down to the whomping willow about now, so I crossed to the stone floors and peered through the curtains.

The grounds were dark, and the moon was just visible above the treetops, icing them with a soft light and making them seem as delicate as glass. An ironic thought, for one who knew what dangerous secrets that forest held.

I spotted Pomfrey and Remus, about four feet from the willow. Remus was doubled over; they must be running late. Even from this distance I could tell how pale and meek he was. What on earth did Sirius find attractive in the whelp?

Sirius was a fool; he could never have an open relationship with Remus. They would be shunned. For more than one reason. No one loves a werewolf- no one!

Normally on a night like this, Padfoot, Wormtail and I would be waiting either up in the boys dorm, looking out the window, or down in the thickest of the forest, disguised cunningly as a Rat, Dog, and Handsome Deer. We would wait for Pomfrey to come back up through the whomping willow, then watch as she took her sweet time in getting back up through the great halls, great doors. Then Wormtail would slip out in his iddy biddy rat form, touch the knot on the tree, then as the stupid tree stood frozen we would trudge down through the secret passage until we arrived at the shack, where the four of us would break free in to a wild night of animal pleasure.

Tonight, I told the boys, I wasn't up to it. I've been off a bit lately, so none of them questioned it, though Sirius looked disappointed. That stung, watching his face fall with disappointment. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew he was just upset that he wouldn't be with his "Precious wolf boy" this evening, and would have to wait until morning, for whatever it is they do and don't do.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and watched as Remus and Pomfrey disappeared into the frozen willow. My knuckles brushed across something glass. Curiously I pulled the object out of my pocket. A vial...

I remembered. It was a vial of polijuice potion. We had started making this, as a joke; we were going to switch places. I was going to take on Padfoot's form, then he would go off and cause havoc around Hogwarts, while I walked around with Pettigrew, who for fun would be in Remus appearance and Remus in mine.

This way Sirius couldn't possibly be in trouble, because he would have us as alibis…it was pure genius in my opinion….but we hadn't got round to it yet.

Someone behind me coughed.

I jumped and spun around. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm sorry, I was waiting for….Oh it's you!"

It was just snivels. Stupid Slytherin! "What do you want, greasy?" He looked awful. He was possibly paler than he was usually, his eyes blotchy and red. I wanted to laugh at his pathetically weak appearance, but just couldn't muster up the insult.

I cursed Remus more for making me pathetic in front of the Mayor of pathetic city central.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Wheezed snively Snivels. I took a moment of pleasure at the sound of suffering in his diseased voice, before shrugging and returning my gaze to the window.

Pomfrey and Lupin were, of course, out of sight and down to the Whomping Willow, which was now quite content smashing its thick branches around, aiming blindly at passing night creatures.

As I stared engrossed at the tree, I quite forgot about Snivels, until I felt his wheezing breath on my shoulder. I could almost see the grease dripping from his forehead and inching away to the clean fibres of my robes. Sickening!

"Back off, sickerin, I don't need you making me more ill than I already feel!"

I pulled out my wand and tapped it against his head. He shot back two paces with the repelling charm. "Much better!"

Snape was one of those people you just couldn't help but dislike. He was greasy, sneaky, sleazy, obsessed with the dark arts; too obsessed with them even for a Slyther' brat. He gave two short raspy coughs, that made me back into the wall, fearful of the germs now swarming towards me, before he spoke.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" He moved forwards to the window again. I backed against the wall. He coughed again.

Outside, the Whomping willow had ceased swatting at bats and mice, and now stood eerily still. We, the oozing grease ball and I, watched as Madam Pomfrey's figure emerged ungracefully from the tree's stump, brushing off earth and foliage from her medical robes.

Snape's beady little bloodshot eyes screwed up in puzzlement, and concerning curiosity.

Something mysterious was happening right under his greasy giant honker and he was at a loss to what.

I took great pleasure in knowing that I knew what secrets lay beyond the willows violent body. I knew how much Snivels would pay, bleed, sell, just to be able to glimpse where Remus was now. _What_ Remus was now! Oh that thought filled me with pleasure I hadn't felt in since Boxing day. Oh, what pleasure!

"What's going cough cough on? Where has she just come cough from? wheeze Potter?" I was smirking. "Pot' wheeze 'er? What do you know? cough chough choke"

I turned my smirk into and innocent smile, as my brain worked furiously over time, planning. "Moi, Monsieur Snivels? Would I know _anything? _What would I know? I'm just a poor lowly Gryffindor!"

The look on his face was that to rival the world's worst Halloween card. Oh, it was priceless heaven. I would cherish that look for a lifetime. I decided to forget whatever reason it was I had come to see Pomfrey, and turned on my heels. "Well G'night Snivlely!" I saluted him. "Don't let that illness kill you or anything; you know my life is meaningless without insulting you at least once every three hours."

"Potter…cough" His glare of puzzled frustration followed me out of the medical bay doors. HA! Oh, what fun this would be. What a solution to all of my problems!

I headed down the empty corridors until I was sure I was alone. This would be good. This would work.

Leaning against the stone statue of the one-eyed witch, I slid my hand into my pocket. A grin of satisfaction spread across my entire body as my hand clasped around the small glass vial inside. Oh what a plan! It was just a pity I wouldn't be able to take credit for it. That pleasure would be all Sirius's.

"Say goodbye to your wolf cub, Sirius baby, say goodbye!"

Sirius would be all mine by the next full moon. No Remus to get in the way, no Snivels to torture, that would be missed, but for it to end up just being me and Sirius, I would sacrifice the entire body of Hogwarts.

But for now I was going to make sure that wolf was a gone from these halls by the time the next full moon waned, that was for sure.

_to be continued..._

****

**A/N: **I hate writing endings. I never know what to say or how to round it off, especially when I haven't been writing this fic for a while.

Well that was Chapter one. Please review with your comments. If you have to mean and tell me it sucked do so, but just know I'm gonna cry if you do very sensitive (lol).  
Any one who is a DADDY DRACO reader, I will hopefully be starting the final chapter soon, but please don't be surprised if you have to wait for ages. Same with Chapter two of this fiction.

Ok then all my love

Blacki Niwa

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
